Mika Kagetsuki
Mika Kagemaru ('''English Dub: Maria McMoon) Is from a main character from Go! sonic precure. Story Mika had a very dark childhood, her parents died because of house fire. Mika was then all alone, then in kindergarten, she had no friends. Mika should be brought one home, but no one has found it. not even the police found her, misterious example could survive Mika. Mika had died since their parents are a cure. as mika wept came her other-I, and gave her a brooch. she said that she will again see their parents certainly, but only if they it strongly believes. She also said that she has to ask protect world, because it is what happens quite bad in the future. Mika has done to their parents to check everything again. She has secretly logged on to the Crystal high school and has allowed well as out. The next day she came to school all people looked at her as if she had someone from a similarity, but some as if it were an alien. it was time for teaching. first to mika should imagine you were in the class because where akira, Yoko, Akiko, and Carol are. Relationships * Akira harinezumi - * Yoko Kiyoshi - * Akiko Beniko - * Gina Mirai - Mika is known as the warrior of the past, Mirai is known as the warrior of the future. So so satisfied are Mika and Mirai together make fighter of time. * Carol Akatsuki - Carol and Mika have much in common, the two have in the beginning what evil in itself and both have something to do with fire. Mika means something like New moon and Carol's last name has something of a red moon. both of whom had also itself a bad past and both are often serious. * Sarana Kagami - Sarana and Mika both look extremely similar. both have the same hair style and both have the same eye shape. one might think the two are siblings, but if they are not. * Leiko Hiretsu - Personality Mika is a very determined and a very quiet girl, What rarely their emotions show. They can also be very angry, but that does not happen very often. when they photographed, makes them a very serious face, or a cold face. Other people have fear of her, because she is very secretive over. Trivia Mika to Shadow the Hedgehog represent. Mika has a similarity of Erza Scarlet from (fairy Tail) and Akame From (akame ga kill) and Sailor Pluto from (Sailor moon) Mika looks Like (ryuko) From Kill ga kill. Mika means - new moon and Kagemaru means shadow. Appearance Mika has medium long curved hairs that are black, with red tips. Their skin color is brownish to have what others. Their eyes are red as fire what no one in their school has. (Crystal Highschool) Back when child Mika had always made her hair with two braids, '''dress * Her clothes comes across very mysterious, Except In her school uniform. * Mika wearing a long jacket, the leather is black with few highlights it. * Their pants are easily kept black, without highlights. * Their boots are slightly brown but more is not tuned well. Songs Shadow ♦ Hearts: CHAOS CONTROL: Emerald Moon: Moonlight Destiny: Form Cure Shadow Super Cure Shadow Princess Shadow Shadow the Hedgehog Gallery 236945.png|Cure Shadow 1. Princess Shadow.png|Princess Shadow Full Pose Category:Red Cures Category:Gold Cures Category:Black Cures Category:Go! sonic precure Category:Lead Cures Category:Akirachan13's Characters